Love and Hate
by Sarina Blade
Summary: Trish Stratus is ike every other WWE Diva, pretty, popular, pregnant, wait PREGNANT, this could change eveything.


_**SB: **Ok, here I am with a new fic, and this take place after ECW (Extremely Crappy Wrestlers) One Night Stand, but Trish's shoulder isn't hurt, she still has the Women's title_

_**Legal Crapness (a.k.a Disclaimer): **I do not own the WWE Superstars, if I did, ahhh, John Cena would still be champ, Edge would be fired, the Spirit Squad would not exist, Mickie James would be fired, and Trish Stratus would still be the women's champ_

* * *

"Damn, where is he?" Asked an angry blonde.

"Chill Trishy, if I know John and Randy, which I do, then they're on their way," Stacy smiled.

The two girls were WWE Divas, Trish Stratus and Stacy Keibler, two of the hottest divas in the WWE. They were waiting on John Cena and Randy Orton. Just then the boys rolled up in Randy's new Hummer H2, it was black with pink flames, on 22" chrome rims, with spinners that had the WWE insignia on them, it had neon lights lighting the under side of the car a flaming red color. On the front tag it read, 'Trish and Randy' in blue on a pink background. Randy and John stepped out of the car.

"Trish, this is for you," Randy smiled pointing to the hummer.

"Oh my god, Randy, you got me a car?" Trish asked shocked.

"Yep, got an internal computer, it has an MP3 player that'll hold 500 songs and Sirius satellite radio. It's got DVD players in the backs of the seats, a mini-fridge in the back, along with 20" speakers, and a sound system that'll blow anyone's mind, along with hydraulics," Randy smiled as Trish hugged him.

"Randy, you shouldn't have," Trish said shocked.

"Well, it's our one year anniversary, I had to get you something special," Randy smile. "John picked out the chrome WWE spinners, everything else I can thank West Coast Customs for."

"Randy, I love you so much," Trish smiled hugging Randy who wrapped his arms around her waist puling her close.

"I love you too Trish," Randy smiled.

John snaked his right arm around Stacy's waist, "Shall we?" John asked eyeing the other two then eyeing the restaurant.

"Of course, you go ahead John, we'll be right there," Randy smirked.

John rolled his eyes and escorted Stacy inside. As Randy pulled Trish into a soul searing kiss. He took her hand and led her to the hummer; it was decorated with roses and the scent of lavender. He told Trish to sit down and she did, Randy got down on one knee.

"Trish, I love you more then anything, more then life itself. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, Trish, would you consider," Randy said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box. He opened the box revealing a ring with a huge diamond in the center and five smaller diamonds surrounding it, "Being my wife?"

"Randy, oh my god," Trish said as small tears of joy slipped down her cheeks. "Of course I'll be your wife, I love you more then life itself, did you really even have to ask?"

"Well, I think it's kind of how things are supposed to go," Randy smiled. "I even asked your father if it was alright."

"Oh my god, you even faced my dad?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I'd do anything for you Trish," Randy smiled.

In the restaurant… 

"Um, they've been out there an awfully long time," Stacy said to John.

"Yeah, Randy had to ask Trish something before he came in, so yeah, it might take a few minutes," John smirked.

"John, he's not asking Trish to marry him is he?" Stacy asked. John just smirked, "He is isn't he." John nodded. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

John had to quiet Stacy down, they hadn't kissed in the four weeks the had been dating, John kissed Stacy on the lips instantly quieting her down, Stacy was shocked at first, but she melted into the kiss. The kiss broke out of need for air.

"Stacy, I'm sorry, I mean I," John stumbled over his words. "Crap!"

"Is the great John Cena, tripping over his words?" Stacy asked playfully.

"Yes," John replied.

"No need to say sorry John, it would have happened sooner or later," Stacy smiled as she kissed his cheek.

A slight blush appeared on John's cheeks and Stacy giggled as she caressed his cheek with one finger smiling.

"Having fun?" Asked a cold voice from behind them.

"Edge, you son of bitch, get out of here. This restaurant is for those who have decency, not, 'Rated R superstars,'" John said bitterly.

"Aww, still bitter about losing your title, and then not getting a chance at getting it back?" Edge asked Lita on his arm.

"Edge piss of, you and your little slut," Stacy said.

"What did you call me you bitch?" Lita asked angrily.

"You heard me, first you marry Kane and end up pregnant with his kid, and then you turn to this jack ass, and nearly have sex with him in front of the entire Raw audience, I gotta say, your taste sucks," Stacy said.

"You bitch, you're going to pay for that," Lita said angrily.

John held Stacy back as Edge picked Lita up over his shoulder hauling her out of the building.

"You ass hole, put me down, put me down right now!" Lita shouted. "I'm gonna kick her fucking ass!"

"Lita, chill the fuck out," Edge said.

Trish and Randy were walking back in, and Edge had put Lita down. Lita glared at Trish.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Trish asked.

"I looking at you, you bitch," Lita said angrily.

Trish flew off the handle she punched Lita in the face, Lita landed a DDT on Trish, Edge decided to sit back and watch, but Randy was another story, he was getting ready to hit Lita with the RKO when Edge stepped in, and speared Randy. Trish quickly hit Lita with the Chick Kick, and moved onto Edge, putting him down with the Stratusfaction.

"Insult me, my friends, or my fiancé again, and you'll end up like Beth, eating all your food through a straw," Trish said.

Trish and Randy walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand, and sat with John and Stacy.

"So, that was um… interesting," said Stacy.

"Yeah interesting," Randy sighed.

"So, I can't wait for Vengeance, I can finally wrestle again, and tomorrow on Raw, I'm challenging Mickie," Trish said. "She's not gonna get away with kissing me, that was just sickening."

"Yeah, I don't get my belt back. **I** put the bling on the belt, **I** put the spinner on the belt, it's **my **belt, **I** customized it," John said putting emphasis on I and my.

* * *

_**SB:** Hope you liked it, I loved writing it, read and review please._


End file.
